1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to resonant clock networks and more particularly to inductors that form part of the resonant clock network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clock distribution networks account for a significant portion of overall power consumption in most high performance digital circuits today due to the parasitic capacitance that is connected to the clock network. One promising technique to implement a more energy-efficient clock distribution is resonant clocking. However, a resonant clocking circuit requires an inductor (L) with an instantiated capacitor (C) or parasitic capacitance of the clock network to form an LC circuit. Improvements in resonant clocking can help improve the clock network.